


Sneaker on the floor

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Series: Peaky Blinders 12 Days Holiday Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Sex, Feelings, Friendship, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: Tommy woke up without a headache or other pain, but deep inside he knew that something had happened the day before. Polly loved to say that it was in his blood, feeling this sort of things even if he was still half asleep - and although Tommy didn’t believe in it, it took him only some seconds to have the pictures in his head once again. He could still remember it, details that were both lovely and not really necessary anymore, things he wanted to remember and forget at the same time. Maybe it was something dramatic inside of him that made him think that way - a part of Tommy knew that it didn’t make any sense, not when Barney was involved in the whole thing.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Barney Thompson
Series: Peaky Blinders 12 Days Holiday Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Peaky Blinders 12 Days Holiday Challenge 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!
> 
> That's my first fic for the lovely holiday challenge :) prompts: last minute (chapter 1), fete (chapter 2) and fireplace (chapter 3)
> 
> Enjoy!

Tommy woke up without a headache or other pain, but deep inside he knew that something had happened the day before. Polly loved to say that it was in his blood, feeling this sort of things even if he was still half asleep - and although Tommy didn’t believe in it, it took him only some seconds to have the pictures in his head once again. He could still remember it, details that were both lovely and not really necessary anymore, things he wanted to remember and forget at the same time. Maybe it was something dramatic inside of him that made him think that way - a part of Tommy knew that it didn’t make any sense, not when Barney was involved in the whole thing.

It was a trifle, nothing they had needed to talk about, really, just one night after having known each other for some months already, nothing awkward. _Nothing awkward,_ he repeated to himself, _nothing awkward._ Such things always happened, people disappearing in other peoples’ rooms, nobody wanted to complain anymore, it was actually funny to talk about what happened to others. Well, as long as it was all about the others … Tommy didn’t want to be one of those people, though. There were other things he liked to be famous for, not the things that happened in bed - or on a couch, or everywhere where he did it.

Barney had been good, without a doubt, knew how to make Tommy feel nice. Tommy could still feel the ghostly touches of his hands on his skin, hear the words he had whispered, way dirtier than what he usually said yet achingly sweet. _Please, Tommy. Fuck, so good. Please, do that again._ He seemed to be a mixture of the reserved Barney everybody knew and this energetic man Tommy had made the acquaintance of. Tommy had felt all this strength in the body, all the practice he had probably needed to look that nice. It hadn’t been exactly what he had expected, but it didn’t mean that he hadn’t liked it. Nothing bad about the way Barney had taken care of him, a certain equality in their movements.

Even if it had been Tommy having Barney on his lap, it had been Barney who knew what to say, how to nibble Tommy’s lips and earlobes, how to rock his hips and how to whisper words to make Tommy gasp. Tommy decided not to question this three minutes afterwards when they had kind of cuddled, some last kisses, Barney wishing Tommy a good night before going back to his room. It weren’t the exact one night stand rules, neither had they talked about this being a thing to repeat, but somehow they had done it that way. Maybe that was what happened when people talked to each other, were kind of attractive and never labeled their relationship.

It was a sneaker on the floor, a sudden observation, that changed Tommy’s plans for this afternoon. Of course it wasn’t his, he saw it immediately, and it only took him a second more to realize whom it belonged to. Same person who had worn jeans and a plaid shirt that had been laying on the floor less than 24 hours ago. Bodies against walls, hands pinned above the head, beautiful bites and licks afterwards. He would definitely need an aspirin after that. What a good idea…

Some hours later Tommy found himself standing in front of Barney’s door, right sneaker in his hand. Fucking Cinderella style, so funny that it nearly had to be on purpose, eh? Well, if it weren’t for life, because life could come up with such coincidences on a daily basis. Barney didn’t need to come up with such things, he could probably guess that he was welcome nearly whenever he wanted, even without leaving a shoe. Just another chaotic guy, nothing less, someone who loved company and blossomed when he was surrounded by lovely people.

It would only be right to bring it back to him, wouldn’t it? Just saying hello quickly, giving him this shoe back and spending the rest of the evening calmly. Probably wouldn’t convince himself to study, not only because of the music, but just laying there and trying to sleep couldn’t be wrong either, eh? Maybe he could even take a shower before, even if it wouldn’t erase the kisses and love bites on his neck and shoulders. Was it necessary, though? He could live with some interesting memories.

But then he heard the sounds. Oh, yeah, there was something. Jessie had told him about this party they planned, even if Tommy couldn’t remember who the birthday child was and if there was one at all. Didn’t matter, actually, it would be about dancing and rumors and alcohol this or that way. Maybe it was the last minute to give this sneaker back before this party would start and everyone else would have the chance to witness their conversation. Especially Esme loved to suddenly appear out of nowhere and overhear things that weren’t meant for other ears. Tommy could already hear the music - not as loud as always, but nevertheless … what if he was already too late?

It took Barney a minute to open the door, but there he was, looking like yesterday, only no shoes this time. Tommy couldn’t see much in the background, only some lights and people running around, but apparently there was nothing that escaped Barney. “Oh, there it is! I wasn’t sure where I left it. Didn’t have too much time with all the other stuff, to be honest, but thanks for bringing it back. One problem solved!“ He smiled. “I owe you one. But we can talk about it later, eh?“

Tommy handed the shoe to Barney, feeling like a kid as their fingers touched for a second. Did he even need to say something or could he turn around? Barney didn’t seem to feel weird about last night, so they could have a normal conversation. Maybe later, after this whole party. He already wanted to turn around when Barney started talking again.

“Hey, I don’t know of Jessie or someone else told you, but we’re gonna have a party tonight. You wanna join us?“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another chapter to this fic for the "fete" prompt.

**4:17 p.m.**

He couldn’t simply show up to a party without having helped with the preparation, could he? No, definitely not, there was always something to do, especially all this last second things. Easy to forget things when there was so much happening. Not that people noticed the chaos when they simply had a good time, but less problems couldn’t be wrong. So how weird would it be if he showed up at Barney’s door again, saying that he would like to help them all? Could they need his help or would Barney kindly tell him to fuck off? He’d find out.

**4:34 p.m.**

Barney didn’t tell him to fuck off, of course. Opened the door immediately, a little bit surprised, but not unhappy. “Well, if you have the time and wanna do it, then I can’t say no, can I?“ He chuckled, letting Tommy in and telling him what to do. They still needed some more booze and food and the speakers didn’t seem to work either. There it was, the chaos Tommy had predicted. But well, he would help them and put everything back into place for another lovely evening. His assignments could wait, no matter if they wanted or not. Period.

**5:03 p.m.**

“Fuck, what’s that?“ Barney raised his eyebrow, giving the cup back to Tommy. Didn’t like the drink, it seemed, maybe to much Kahlúa. Not always such a _the more the better_ thing. “But seriously, is it really that bad?“ Barney shook his head. “Maybe a little bit too much, but who will care in some hours, eh?“ The hand he put on Tommy’s shoulder was firm and warm. He wouldn’t think about it soon, would he? There would be other things to think about, not this pleasant feelings from last night. “Well, can you help me carry a box, please?“

**5:05 p.m.**

“What did you put in there?“ Tommy felt the sweat running down his forehead. Whatever Barney did, he probably had crazy things going on in his head and wanted to do too much at a time. “Do you really wanna know?“ Tommy grinned. “Of course. Is it something illegal?“ Barney decided to play along, blowing Tommy a kiss and nearly dropping the box because three hands weren’t enough to carry this thing. Her really carried it to extremes. Had they already been like that before last night or were this gestures and innuendos something new in their weird, hilarious relationship?

**6:25 p.m.**

“Didn’t you say at 8?“ - “Did you really think they’d show up on time?“

Time for domiciliary rights, eh? Help or fuck off for over an hour, an easy rule to lay down. No other way to earn their respect and show them who actually organized all the stuff. So easy to forget it when one didn’t take part, Tommy remembered as he hung up all the decorations from one of the boxes. Not too many Christmas vibes, but enough to please people who wanted mistletoes, elves on the shelves and other little festive bric-à-brac in their lives.

**8:41 p.m.**

He should do this more often, definitely. Should be here more often on this wonderful couch, right where he belonged, looking at the people who danced and drank, taking another sip of his beautiful mixture. No matter what the others said, it was perfect. Barney had started to appreciate it, exactly as he had predicted, legs crossed as he reached for the next cup next to him. Supply without having to stand up, how smart. Didn’t seem to love too much decoration, but had already started the funny socks season. Reindeers this time, fucking hilarious, cute little faces with red noses.

**9:30 p.m.**

“God, what did I do?“ Tommy laughed as he sat down next to Barney again, both of them joyful and half-drunk. Tatiana was one hell of a lady, knew exactly what she wanted and flirted whenever she wanted - and her dance moves … Tommy didn’t even wanna start describing them. “I would’ve told you this would happen if you just asked, you know.“ There was a smile on his lips, eyes closed. “Jessie knows her well, already told me that you shouldn’t eat too much if she were your favorite dish.“ Funny comparison, had a grain of truth in it.

**10:11 p.m.**

“They don’t know what they’re missing, do they?“ Whoever had come up with the idea of putting on this calm music was a whiz. They surely looked horrible, didn’t know how to do this, but dancing cheek to cheek was always funny. They could hold each other, had someone to hold on to when they nearly fell down, simply beautiful. Barney’s jokes were awful, but did it matter when Tommy had to laugh nevertheless? “How do snowmen travel around? By icicle.“ So close to his ear, only a whisper because the music wasn’t too loud. Would earn him another laugh.

**12:56 a.m.**

“Another joke about _eskimoos_ and I’ll…“ Tommy stopped talking because he didn’t know what he would do. “Make me regret it? C’mon, I know you like these jokes, don’t you?“ Tommy lay his head on Barney’s shoulder, rolling his eyes. “Doesn’t mean I wanna hear them the whole time, eh? Better tell me something about you, I’ve got the feeling that I still don’t know the most important stuff.“

**2:05 a.m.**

“Hooray!“ Tommy ignored the others’ looks, he was too happy to care. Maybe he shouldn’t have been that loud, but what else should he do when he found out that Barney was interested in Schopenhauer’s work too? Most people didn’t wanna have an opinion on it, saying that it was to pessimistic, but wasn’t it interesting nevertheless? “Seriously, I missed having someone to talk with about it. The others don’t understand all the aesthetics, do they?“ Barney leaned closer as Tommy patted his head, pulling him into a hug. “I don’t know if they ever will, but well, their choice.“

**3:28 a.m.**

“Another drink?“ Tommy found Barney in the kitchen, looking for something and not finding it, considering the time he spend there. “Nothing left, what a shame. But we already talked about the bad world, didn’t we?“ Oh yeah, they had. “Let me help you.“ It wasn’t hard to prepare something, not after he had done it a thousand times. “You’re doing that for me?“ Barney brushed against Tommy, sending shivers down his spine. His first thought was to agree, but he didn’t want that much cheesiness right now. “I’m not _that_ altruistic, am I? Drinking together is so much better.“

**4:36 a.m.**

“So you don’t regret it?“ Why should he regret this, even if he had planned something else for that evening? Why was Barney asking him such stupid questions? There were no words to describe this feeling, to let this guy know that he hadn’t thought this could be so much better than chilling alone. “Gonna be here next time too?“ This hope in Barney’s eyes was so beautiful, he wanted to see it forever. How did he dare looking so adorable, not giving Tommy a chance to say no? A mean trick, a clever move. “If you want me to.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter, this time for the "fireplace" prompt :)

It wasn’t the same as a campfire in summer, but still a very cozy solution when Tommy looked outside, seeing the snow and not wanting to feel the cool air.

There was something about all the people gathering and talking, trying not to sit too far away from the fire. Easier than organizing a party, maybe even better now that the holidays were that close. Relaxing for some days, not thinking about what to do later on. Finally Tommy didn’t have to feel bad for writing his assignments as late as possible, only keeping in mind that there were things to do, but first of all enjoying the spare time.

Barney and he had been fast enough to get a place on the sofa. Better than the chairs, better than the floor, better than anything else. The warm blanket and cup of coffee in his hand made his life complete, and Barney sitting next to him and telling him something about another philosopher wasn’t bad either. Somehow they had started spending more time together after the party, still needing to talk about some things, not including the things they hadn’t defined yet.

Tommy didn’t know if it was necessary anymore. The others had probably come up with an opinion already, even without Barney or Tommy saying anything. Tommy only rolled his eyes when Ada referred to them as lovebirds, trying to talk him into making a whole romantic relationship out of it. Couldn’t she simply take care of her own life, leaving Tommy alone and not smiling too bright when she saw their occasionally intertwined hands? It felt good, that was what mattered to Tommy, nothing else.

“Guys! Guys!“ Tatiana never had a problem with interrupting people or being too noisy, simply coming in and letting the world know what she wanted to do or ask. Sometimes she actually saved her friends that way, helping them to get out of rather unpleasant conversations, but at some points it was nothing less than horrible. “You know, I was talking to Jessie and wondering what we could do to have Christmas vibes and then finally knew what it was!“

“What?“ Barney was way too friendly, immediately asking Tati what she wanted to be asked, probably genuinely caring. Tommy wasn’t sure if he was interested in the answer, but there was something suspicious about the way she looked at them. “Some music. Barney, you play the guitar, don’t you?“ Tommy had already heard it for sure, but he couldn’t remember such a moment. This guy seemed to have even more lovely skills than Tommy had suspected. “Not now, maybe later.“

“C’mon, let us sing.“ Tatiana hadn’t learned that puppy eyes didn’t help when Barney didn’t wanna do something at all yet. He would show his altruistic side when he simply didn’t care, but when it was a thing he wasn’t interested in at all … “Just stand up, go for it and make us all happy!“ Barney smiled, but shook his head at the same time, not willing to give in. Usually Tommy would’ve been on his side - he still was, in a way - but wouldn’t it be even lovelier to hear him play and sing, finding out about another thing he loved?

“Another coffee? Hot chocolate? A drink? Anything that would make you sing with us?“ Tommy poked Barney in the ribs, eliciting a laugh from him. Maybe he would give in if they all tried hard enough and made the singing sound lovelier than just sitting there and talking. As much as Tommy enjoyed their conversations, some music could never be wrong.

“You know that I can’t hug you while I’m playing, eh?“ - “But we can do it afterwards, can’t we?“

Somehow meant as a joke, somehow real, it made them both chuckle, Tati casting a curious glance at the two of them. What would she say if she knew the story of how it all started, if she knew all the details? Would make her fantasy create even more vivid scenarios, that much is certain.

Apparently this words were convincing enough as Barney stood up, leaving them alone for some minutes to fetch his guitar. Finally Tommy would find out how good he was at it.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_

_You'll make it now_

Tommy choked on his drink. Shit, it was the worst interruption his life could’ve come up with, wasn’t it? Barney’s voice was too beautiful. Maybe it wasn’t perfect, but he felt the song and that was what made everything better. Honest as always, no pretenses, something he truly appreciated. Barney smiled as Tommy started to sing along, still remembering a part of the lyrics. Wasn’t an Oscar-winning song for no reason, was it?

_I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in_

_I'll never meet the ground_

_Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us_

_We're far from the shallow now_

Barney read his mind, didn’t he? Another song of that kind, again a beautiful melody, and Jessie immediately decided to join to sing the second voice. An amazing harmony, it made Tommy’s heart melt. He didn’t cry, no tears in the corner of his eye, but maybe he was close to it - not that he would ever admit it, though. Didn’t need to admit how his heart leapt as he felt Barney’s hand brush his own in between the songs.

“Maybe something that isn’t that sad?“ Tati always needed something funny, didn’t she? All this good mood melodies, whatever could make her laugh and party, not the calm stuff she loved to describe as something soppy. Not quite romantic, at least not in the classic way, but actually it was a nice idea. Something with a happy sound, that was it!

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

They all moved in time to the music, to the left and to the right, again and again. Maybe it wasn’t a song they had expected, but a good choice nevertheless. Barney knew what he was doing, using his right to decide what to play in a nice way. Always open to suggestions, finding a song that made them all smile and sing along.

“And now a Christmas song!“ She had to say it sooner or later, didn’t she? After all this songs that weren’t typical for the holidays … maybe they all needed it now, the full whack, the whole happiness. Well, as long as Barney wouldn’t choose _Last Christmas_. As nice as this song was, Tommy couldn’t listen to it too often. Too heartbreaking, not exactly what he needed right now. Barney would make a good choice, wouldn’t he?

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah_

It felt like they were all united in this very moment, singing together and smiling. They passed some cookies and hot chocolate around, Tati occasionally tickling May and making her burst with laughter in the middle of the song. No one was mad at her for that, it was way too funny to keep singing as normal as possible while Jessie was trying to help May by stopping Tati.

Tommy locked eyes with Barney, enjoying this happiness in the other’s glance. As if Barney wanted _him_ for Christmas with all his heart, as if nothing else mattered. Tommy knew that there had to be at least some sympathy involved, he liked Barney too, but how far did it actually go? How long would it last, was he more than just a kind of crush or were they meant to be short episodes in each others lives?

But as Barney kept looking at him, a smile that seemed to be saved for Tommy only on his lips, he felt reassured. There was no reason to feel insecure when Barney was the honest with him, was there? They were there for each other, talks and warm hugs to feel safe and share all the good and bad moments in life. Not quite what Tommy had expected when he had met Barney for the first time, but he was glad that it all had happened.

And even if they didn’t cuddle, it felt like everything was alright as long as they simply sang together, looking at each other and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned (aka lyrics I used) if u wanna add them to your playlist:  
> Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard, Marketá Irglová  
> Shallow - Lady Gaga, Bradley Cooper  
> Africa - TOTO  
> All I Want for Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey
> 
> Merry Christmas and/or nice holidays, depending on what you're celebrating <3

**Author's Note:**

> Good old holiday mood :)
> 
> Tumblr: @valkrist


End file.
